


Festive Lights

by hearts_n_vibez



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Spirit, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Forehead Touching, Hot Chocolate, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Making Out Towards The End, Mistletoe, Shameless Gon, Teasing, embarrassed Killua, sneaky Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_n_vibez/pseuds/hearts_n_vibez
Summary: It was true, Killua didn't have the chance to know about the kinds of magic this holiday brings. He just knows it's something that people celebrate because of all the gifts and food, but that's not it. Gon has to show it's more than just that. He has to show him...The true meaning of Christmas.





	Festive Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, I decided to write about anything Christmas-y since it is coming up and this came to mind! And this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. I hope you all like it! ^^

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ok a little more to the right,” Killua said as he gestured with his hands. A look of dissatisfaction appeared moments after with a shake of his head. “No, move it back to the left a little bit....ok now place it towards the back...” Killua hummed as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought. “Umm.. Killua? Why don't we just put the Christmas Tree near the window?” Gon suggested with a hopeful smile, groaning from holding up the heavy plant for so long.

 

The two were currently decorating for Christmas. It wasn't originally Killua's plan, but Gon kept bugging him about it and saying it would 'bring him into the Christmas spirit'. It honestly sounded ridiculous to him, it was just some holiday in a calendar, but how could he say no to that bright smile and pleading amber eyes? Killua scoffed as he rolled his eyes, “Gon, you said if I agreed to putting up decorations, you'll let me place them  _however_  I want.” The harsh undertone in his voice made Gon flinch.

 

“I know but Killua, we've been at this for half an hour! We haven't even started putting up the decorations for outside!” Gon tried to reason as grunts escaped his lips and his arms starting to grow tired. Killua crossed his arms as he 'tsk' while observing Gon's obvious discontentment. “Gon, it takes  _time_  and  _commitment_  to deal with these types of things, and it takes  _patience_  to get through with them. I see how I want them to be, and I expect it to be that way.” Killua said as he narrowed his eyes, “Or else you saying I'm so  _bad_ at this kind of stuff that I'm not qualified to have my own choice of preference?”

 

Gon shivered under the intense glare Killua sent him. “That's not what I'm saying at all! It's just, it seems like you're taking this too seriously, and I want it to come to you naturally,” Gon said as he looked over Killua's profile. He has been sure that Killua's been tense and uncomfortable during this whole process. He doesn't want Killua to feel obligated to do it just because he asked him to.

 

Killua's eyes widened at that, and a small blush made it's way onto his cheeks. Was he coming off to forcefully? Did he really seem like he was under pressure and just did it because Gon “wished” for them to do it together? All these emotions and questions hit him all at once he almost lost his balance. “Umm....” Killua struggled to find the correct words. “Well I.... I have to say that I'm used to getting what I want. You know? Of course I've been rejected from getting most things, but when someone offers to let me take charge but then questions me for it, I get irritated and lose track of my surroundings and who I'm talking to.” Killua's blush deepened as he looked away from Gon, “I'm sorry if I came off in a mean way...”

 

Gon nodded, understanding everything Killua said. “It's okay, I understand.” He smiled at him and chuckled when he saw Killua shiver and blush more from it. It was quiet afterwards; with Killua being in thought and Gon giving him some space. It wasn't until the noise of Gon placing the tree down that Killua seemed to come back into reality.  _He must've really been thinking a lot..._  Gon thought as he studied Killua's dazed look.

 

“Umm... Gon? I was just thinking,” Killua mumbled out as he gathered his thoughts together. “What if you go decorate outside while I stay in here and finish what we started? It's almost nighttime and we need to get as much done as we can instead of me just bossing you around while you work away like a slave.” Killua didn't look at Gon the whole time he spoke, because he knew that Gon was smiling like an idiot and he couldn't face that heart-stopping smile right now.

 

Killua's breath was squeezed out of his lungs from the intense hug he was pulled into. “Ok! That's fine with me!” Gon leaned away but still kept Killua in his hold. “And because I have more experience when it comes to anything outside, it would be done before it's even nighttime! I might even have a surprise...” Gon smirked as he teased Killua, seeing the boy become red from embarrassment.

 

Killua huffed, “Geez Gon, is it going to be embarrassing?” He doesn't even know why he asked that when he  _knows_  it's going to be that.

 

 

This is  _Gon_ , the source of embarrassment.

 

 

“Maybe... You'll have to wait and see, obviously.” Gon kissed Killua on the nose, hearing him sputter as he turned to get lights and head outside. “Idiot...” is what he heard mumbled under a soft voice.

 

* * *

 

 

Killua was putting up the final strings of green and red stripes with glitter before he looked out the window. He could see the little snowflakes falling down with the help of the moon from outside. Gon has been out there for a  _long_  time, he doesn't even think he came back in.

 

 _Hopefully he didn't freeze to death_ , Killua thought as he went to check up on him. He grabbed his big blue jacket and scarf on the way out, a hood over his head. “Gon? Are you done yet?” Killua called out as he walked on the ground of crunchy ice. He could see the light up reindeers across the field, along with some blow-ups of what looked like Santa and elves.

 

 

But no Gon, where could he be?

 

 

“Gon! Gon where are you?!” Killua looked up and down and all around for this idiot, but with no luck. “You better not being trying to scare me, so help me if you are-”

 

 

“Killua!”

 

 

Killua shrieked as he turned around, his hand hitting whatever it was behind him. The hit resonated through the neighborhood, and the reaction he got from it was “OWW!!!” Killua was still catching his breath and trying to clam his heart as he took in the person in his sight now.

 

“What was that for, Killua?!” Gon pouted as he rubbed his now aching head. Killua stopped clutching his chest as he felt his breathing was stable. “For scaring the living crap out of me! What did you think was going to happen when you sneak up on somebody and yell right in their ear?!” Killua basically growled out as his face flushed from anger. “I told you  _NOT_  to scare me, especially when it's dark out like this! But no! Don't listen to what Killua says! Just scare him and he'll just brush it off! I hope this will be a lesson for you next time.” Killua finished, Hus breathing now heavy again from not taking breaths between each sentence.

 

Gon took out his earbuds, obvious Christmas music playing through the speakers. “I'm sorry, what did you say again?” He said with a confused look. Killua felt his eye twitch,

 

“You-!”

 

He put Gon in a headlock and furiously dug his knuckle into his head. “Weren't listening to anything I said?! Who the hell do you think I am?! Why I outta-”

 

“Gah! Stop Killua!” Gon laughed out in pain and amusement from Killua's assault. Gon had felt Killua loosen his hold on his head and he stood up, chuckling sheepishly at the glare he's recieving. “I heard everything you said. I turned the volume down on my phone when you started talking, and turned it back up when you were finished. And just to let you know, you're cute when you're angry.” Killua swore his face could've melted all the snow that was on the ground.

 

“I-Idiot! Stop saying embarrassing things!” Killua stuttered out in a snarl. “Are you trying to make me burn up and disintegrate into thin air?!” Killua lowered his head and his bangs hid his eyes and blush. “I'm just being honest. You look cute in everything you do, like right now!” Gon saw Killua start to shiver from the cold as his blush reareach his ears. He figured Killua wouldn't say anything about being cold since he's prideful, so Gon took the advantage and brung him into an embrace. Killua froze from the sudden feel of heat clamped around him before relaxing and snuggling closer, a sigh falling from his lips.

 

The breeze of winter ghosted over their bodies in the quiet atmosphere before Killua asked, “Gon, where were you? I didn't see you anywhere...” Gon hummed as he raised his eyebrows, “Oh, I was on the roof, putting some finishing touches on the lights. I'm surprised you didn't hear me or see me come down from the ladder.” Killua felt like an idiot. Of course if he didn't see him anywhere in the yard, the only reasonable answer would be on the roof.

 

“Well Gon, when it's dark out and your only source of light is the moon, which is barely visible through the frosted leaves of trees along with the screaming echo of your own voice, you can't hear or see someone on the roof or coming down from a ladder.” Killua rolled his eyes while still being in the warmth of Gon's chest. The familiar sound of Gon's laughter made him smile a little bit.

 

Gon gasped as he remembered something, “Ah! Killua! I still have to show you your surprise!” Killua felt Gon let go, and he wasn't ready for it. Since he relaxed his whole body and weight on Gon, feeling him not there as a barrier made him almost fall down into the floor of ice. The crunchy noise from steps made into the snow travelled farther and farther away into the distance. “Look up at the house while I go back here!” Killua heard Gon say far away.

 

Killua stepped farther away from their home as he looked at the almost visible Christmas lights. He's sure he sees some kind of...shape? With something inside... “Umm... Gon? What-” He was cut off from many bright lights turning on at once and assaulting his vision. “Ah!” He screamed as he closed his eyes before opening them again slowly and adjusting.

 

 

Killua gasped as he took in what he was seeing...

 

 

He saw the color changing lights forming a heart-shaped symbol with a bow on top and within it were the words,  _'Killua + Gon'_. The blow-ups were now up, and the reindeers were now glowing. Killua can now see the decorations he couldn't see before, which were candy canes littering the yard, a snow globe of a snowman waving, and lights all around the house.

 

 

Everything seemed so alive and filled with its own heartbeat....

 

 

“Wow...” was all Killua could manage from the amazing scenery. “Like the surprise I made for you?” Killua turned when he heard Gon's voice and saw a smile. “Yeah....it's so beautiful...” He then turned back to what we was doing;staring at the art of lights. Gon smirked impishly at the sight of seeing Killua gazing off at the decor. It's like seeing a child looking up into the brightest star of the night for the first time, wondering how many there are in the entire universe. “I wanted it to be special since we started dating and....knowing all the times you didn't have the chance to see the spectacular wonders of Christmas.” It was true, Killua didn't have the chance to know about the kinds of magic this holiday brings. He just knows it's something that people celebrate because of all the gifts and food, but that's not it. Gon has to show it's more than just that. He has to show him...

 

 

The true meaning of Christmas.

 

 

“Killua,” Gon started out in a soft voice. He smiled once his eyes met with baby blue. “I know you think of Christmas as just some holiday that people celebrate to get what they want and nothing more but that isn't true. Christmas is to bring together friends and family and have wonderful gatherings and parties. It's to show how much you care for your loved ones and buy them what you know they would like, as a present.” Gon walked forward to take hold of Killua's hands. He squeezed them gently as his eyes became half-lidded.

 

“You see why I wanted you to help me set up? I wanted to show you that you can have fun with your imagination. Let it run free while you continue to make it into reality. The child-like wonder that appeared in your eyes from all of this was what I enjoyed the most. To know that you still have that spark of curiosity for Christmas. It made you look even more beautiful…” Gon leaned his forehead onto Killua's, “And yeah, I know everything I said up to this point is embarrassing and I'm an idiot for it but that's good, because I'm letting my true emotions and feelings show for you, Killua. I want you to believe...” Gon trailed off a little at the end, getting distracted by the cold of the night.

 

Killua wasn't saying anything. He was just silent the whole time Gon spoke and honestly, it made him quiet nervous....and worried. “Killua?” Gon called to him in a whisper. Just as he was about to speak again, he was beaten by an “Idiot...” Gon leaned away and saw Killua lift his head, small teardrops at the corner of his eyes. “You really think I didn't know that? You basically showed me that through this whole process and yes, you will forever be an embarrassment to my soul but that's what I love about you, and that's all I could ask for.” Killua sealed their lips, the cold touch of them both igniting a spark within their bodies. They both pulled back, out of breath with white puffs escaped floating into the air.

 

“Thank you for the surprise...” Killua panted out with a small smile. “Aww, your reaction was all I could ask for from it,” Gon smiled back as he directed both back towards the house, now needing warmth from how long they both stayed out. “I swear Gon i-if we get sick, I'm beating you up.” Killua said in a shiver. Gon just laughed at him as they both entered the house, sighing as heat from the fireplace hit them at full force (and they were both grateful for it.)

 

After some minutes of settling in, Killua had his mug of hot chocolate in his hand as warmed himself by the fire. He closed his eyes everytime he took a sip, just to savor the unique flavor and taste of the cocoa. Gon was by him, watching the fire do their pattern of dances but often than not, he would find himself watching and staring at Killua while eyeing the chocolate mustache across his top lip. Of course the boy would call him out for it, but he doesn't feel shameful of doing it.

 

 

Killua was drop dead gorgeous, who wouldn't gawk and stare in awe at him?

 

 

But after being caught many times and yelled at, he finally found something else to do. He took the time to look at Killua's design of holiday decorating. It was pretty decent, with the common red and green colors popping out from the light of the yellow star atop the tree. There were some gold streamers aligned across the fireplace, and some (a lot) of candy canes placed everywhere that Gon looked. As he was about to look somewhere else, something dangling above caught his eye and it looked to be...

 

 

A mistletoe...

 

 

Gon was about to smirk until he caught himself. He doesn't want to give himself away, not yet. Killua was looking at Gon from the corner of his eye, seeing him being a little weird.

 

What is he up to?

 

“Are you okay there Gon?” Killua askes as he brought his mug back to his lips. “Oh, I'm doing just fine,” Gon's smile seemed a little...off? “Oh  _really_?” Killua continues on with a suspicious look. “Yeah, was just...thinking about a certain  _phenomenon_  that goes on around here, especially in this time of year.”

 

..... _What?_

 

“Gon what are you talking about?” Killua asked slightly confused. The smile knowingly got wider and Killua thought he was gonna start laughing at any moment. “Look up” was all he heard Gon say and that's what he did. The mistletoe slightly swaying from above on the string it was on. Killua looked back at Gon, a slight blush on his face. “D-Did you...set that up while I wasn't looking?”

 

Gon shook his head, “Nope. Maybe you did while setting up in here.” Gon came closed with a smirk on his lips, “And you know what that means.” His slow, deep tone made Killua shiver in excitement and anticipation. “Y-Yes...it means you have to...kiss whoever else is under it, right?”

 

Their lips were coming closer together now, but not touching.

 

“Yes, it does. Who would've known Killua wanted me to kiss him in a special Christmas tradition?” Gon's eyes fell onto those lips that were almost touching his. Killua's eyes closed as his heart started beating faster. The intimate atmosphere was so intense, he could barely breathe. “I-It was just...a coincidence. If I would've paid close attention to w-what I was doing, this would've n-never happened....” Killua manage to whisper out.

 

An answer didn't come immediately after his reply, and that made him even more anxious. Just waiting...

 

 

“Well let this be a lesson to you...”

 

 

The distance closed, and their mouths collided. The small wet noise of lips working together was all that was heard besides the fire. A small moan escaped Killua's mouth as Gon deepened it, their tongues touching and sliding against one another. What was supposed to be a small peck turned into a heated makeout session.

 

With no regrets.

 

Gon could taste the hot chocolate Killua had on his tongue and that's what made it sweeter. A small, soft bite on his bottom lip and Gon pulled back, out of breath as if he just ran a marathon. Killua was doing the same, a blush glowing from the fire and his eyes were half open. “Wow...” they both said and then they started snickering.

 

“Merry Christmas Killua,” Gon said after it quieted down some and gazed into Killua's eyes. A huff was made from Killua with his blush darkening, “Idiot, it's not even close to being that.”

 

“But we've been saying it all this time I thought it didn't matter anymore.”

 

“Still though, you're saying it as if it really  _is_ Christmas.”

 

“It is to me, because I've got you with me,” Gon hugged Killua and felt him tense up with a small squeak. “Merry Christmas Gon,” Killua muttered into the embrace. Gon felt a small shock go up his spine from it and just tightened his hold on Killua. They stayed like that for a bit until initially letting go.

 

“I still think you set that up on purpose,” Gon finished with a wink. “Whatever.” Killua states with an eye roll and a annoyed expression. He picked back up his mug and 'tsk'ed when he felt how cold it was. “You idiot, you made my hot chocolate get cold. It's gonna taste like shit now.” Killua frowned as he looked at his drink.

 

Just sad...

 

Gon just laughed at the sad scene and hugged him again to (hopefully) make him feel better. “But hey, at least I got you into the  _Christmas spirit_.” Gon teased Killua once more, earning a hit to the head. “Shut up,” Killua had said as he relaxed into Gon.

 

The snow continued to fall. The breeze making the trees wave as ice-flaked leaves glowed from the reflection of the moon. The lights continued to twinkle on and shine in display.

 

_The festive lights of Gon and Killua's love continued to brighten and illuminate throughout the winter night._

 


End file.
